


Shared nights

by markhyuckist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix sleeps in the same bed, Cuddling, Felix taught Changbin four English words, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Woojin tried to screw them over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckist/pseuds/markhyuckist
Summary: Changbin comes back to his (and Felix's) dorm after a long night.





	Shared nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with more changlix. anyway changkanta and i had a sinful idea for changlix but i wrote this instead enjoy

Changbin’s eyes curled in a small squint as he looked over at the time on his phone.

01:23 AM.

He had to double check to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating from exhaustion, but even as he turned his phone on and off, the white digits on his lockscreen still showed the same time. Changbin shook his head, before placing the device into the pocket of his sweatpants and quickly turning around, heavy breaths falling from his lips in an uneven pace. He scanned the almost empty studio in silence, quickly finding Hyunjin slumped against one of the many mirrors. Changbin honestly couldn’t find it in himself to turn down Hyunjin’s kind offer to help him improve his dancing; while he wasn’t the worst in the group, he still had many points to improve. In return, it was Changbin’s duty to help Hyunjin with rapping. They both gained from this deal and at the end of the day, Changbin learned that it wouldn’t hurt to try.

By agreeing to whatever Hyunjin had in mind, he didn’t expect of the other to keep him up until late at night, especially in the studio they’ve always used for practice over the day. The chilly air sent shivers down his spine, making the short rapper even bolder when it came to annoying Hyunjin until he gave in and called it quits. From the looks of it, though, the younger looked as tired as Changbin (he looked like he was having it even worse), so Changbin couldn’t help the small smirk that made its way to his lips. “What, tired already?” The rapper teased, shuffling over to the taller boy who still managed to grin in response. “We’ve only been at it since 10, hyung.” Hyunjin excused himself, shaking his head in a nonchalant manner as he pushed himself off of the mirror, warm hands coming up to rest on Changbin’s tense shoulders. “But I get it, you’re tired. We both are. Enough for today?” A small giggle followed. “Unless you want to go over ‘My Pace’ again?” The brunette breathed out a soft laugh, making Changbin roll his shoulders into a small shrug and slide Hyunjin’s hands off of his physique. “Over my dead body.” Changbin mumbled, taking a few brief steps back before stuffing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a set of keys, throwing them in Hyunjin’s general direction. The other reacted just on time, leaping up to catch them; another one of his trademark grins spilled over his face as he spun them around his middle finger. “You can lock the studio tonight, I’m too tired.” Without even bothering to wait for a reply, Changbin made his way outside.

 

The dorms were quiet. They always were after midnight, save for a few of them who decided to disrespect Chan and stay up playing video games. Funny thing was, Changbin thought, that the oldest never noticed and they always got away with it. No matter how many times he ran into Jisung and Minho silently yelling over one of their video games in the living room, he didn’t have the heart to give them away to Chan or Woojin.

Tonight didn’t seem any different; Jisung and Minho were still up and in the living room, except this time Jisung was crying his eyes out over a romantic tragedy that they were watching together. Judging by the mess they made, Changbin concluded that it wasn’t just the two of them at first. Minho, who was holding onto Jisung as if for his dear life, only noticed Changbin when he came into the dark room.

“You’re finally done practising with Hyunjin?” He commented without even looking away from the bright screen, making sure to give Jisung a comforting head pat when he burst in tears for what felt like twentieth time that night. “Yeah.” Changbin replied coolly, scanning the room for a brief moment before he looked in Minho’s direction. “Everyone else is asleep?” He questioned, stopping himself on the side of the couch, a few feet away from the two. Jisung’s sobs quickly toned down when he realized someone else was with them, and as quickly as he could, the boy recollected himself, jerking his body away from Minho’s grip. Changbin watched in silence, quickly taking notice how Minho’s face fell with utter disappointment. “Yes- Yes! Minho and I are the only ones up. Join us?” Jisung inquired, scooting to the side as if to give Changbin some space in the middle of them. The boy knew better than to interrupt their time together, so he merely shook his head but managed a small smile in return. “Thanks, Jisung, but Hyunjin overworked me and I can’t feel my legs. I really need to sleep.” Changbin mumbled, voice as quiet as possible. After a moment, he continued on his way to the dorms before he could even respond to their distant groans of disappointment.

He passed his and Chan’s dorm before stopping himself in front of the one he always spends his nights in. Without hesitating, Changbin leaned on the wooden door and pushed it open it slowly. He momentarily shut his eyes when it made a soft creaking noise, but didn’t dare stop in his tracks until he was finally inside. When he made sure that the two sleeping boys didn’t flinch at the sound, Changbin looked in Felix’s direction. Said blond was sprawled on his bed, his phone lighting up a face that was curled in a small smile. Changbin studied Felix for a mere moment before their eyes met; the younger of the two was quick to put his phone away and sit up, motioning with his tiny hands for Changbin to come closer. Changbin, placing a finger to his lips, hushed the excited boy, eyes frantically roaming as he searched for a pile of Felix’s clothes on his desk. The latter always left fresh clothes for Changbin to change into when he came back from dance practice, and the best of it all, they were Felix’s clothes.

Changbin shuffled over to where Felix placed his clothes on his chair, hands immediately taking ahold of them and slipping out of his old attire. Staying as quiet as possible, the boy took his time in putting his lover’s clothes on, flashing teasing grins in the blond’s general direction and giggling under his breath whenever Felix pouted in frustration. The soft material of Felix’s oversized hoodie and sweatpants brushed against Changbin’s skin, eliciting a soft hum from the exhausted boy. Even despite the fact that Felix was as impatient as ever, he folded his clothes neatly and tucked them under his work desk, before finally turning his attention to Felix. Changbin dug his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip before skipping over to the boy’s bed; he studied him in silence, letting a soft smile curl among his lips.

“Missed me?” Changbin cooed, placing his knee on the bed first, keeping the pose for a few moments. Felix furrowed his eyebrows and moved forwards, but Changbin easily stopped him by placing a hand on the blond’s left shoulder and pushing him back. Felix pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and groaned, the sound muffled but still loud enough to wake up the others. Despite the needy boy, Changbin simply slipped into the bed and found his way under the warm blanket, flinching a little when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shorter body. Felix nuzzled his face in Changbin’s soft hair, to which the rapper responded with a content chuckle. His own hands held onto Felix’s shoulders as he brought their warm bodies closer until there wasn’t even an inch between them; Changbin could clearly hear the erratic pace of Felix’s heart, only increasing when he moved his body against the other. He pressed his face into Felix’s warm chest, the melody of his heartbeat now clearly reaching Changbin’s ears. “I missed you.” Felix whined silently from above Changbin, planting a soft kiss on top of his head. Changbin, smiling into the material of his shirt, hooked a thin leg around Felix’s waist, holding tightly onto it and cuddling himself even more into the warm body pressed against him.

Changbin moved his head back and then tilted it up, his lips meeting Felix’s in a soft, chaste kiss. One of Felix’s hands came down to run through Changbin’s ruffled hair, each finger slipping through his soft fibers and rubbing at his scalp. At that, Changbin released a soft sigh against Felix’s lips, both of their mouths instantly twitching up in a wide smile. Felix, moving away hesitantly, let his nose rub against Changbin’s as he held onto the boy, securing him in his grip. “I love you.” He whispered in English, words that Changbin understood only thanks to Felix hanging in the air between them. Changbin’s cheeks flushed up momentarily, and although Felix couldn’t even see the embarrassing blush coating his face, he couldn’t help but hide his face away.

“I love you too.” Changbin managed to reply with the smallest of a giggle following his words, his accent easily slipping through the foreign words. Felix let out a soft laugh and enveloped Changbin in yet another hug, knowing well that both of them have already stopped the time and drifted off to their own little world.

 

 

“Felix.” Woojin called out, making Felix look up from his full bowl of cereal. The Australian blinked haphazardly, half-lidded eyes fixated on the confused boy in front of him. “Changbin was in your room last night.” Woojin, clueless as ever, made a bold statement, expecting Felix to react just as shockingly as he did when he saw the short male bundled up under a few blankets in Felix’s bed. With Felix being already awake, Woojin almost screamed out loud at the scene, but held himself back as waking up Jeongin was the last thing he wanted.

“I know.” Felix replied with a cheeky smile, blinking rapidly as Woojin’s face curled into one of pure confusion.

With Chan giving him a look over the table (he was probably begging him not to pry any deeper into this, Felix noticed) Woojin only gave a small nod in response and awkwardly found his way back to the couch to where Hyunjin and Seungmin were fighting over which game to play. He figured it would be much easier to deal with those two than with Changbin and Felix when the older one woke up.


End file.
